


Twelve

by Enigmaforum



Series: Layover [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Heroes getting much deserved rest, Multi, OT3, Other, Rey POV, Threesome - F/M/M, With Bonus Lando Calrissian Appearance, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They don't need much for it to feel like home.





	Twelve

“The General appreciates all of this,” Rey promised as she watched the last of the guards load supplies into the Falcon’s cargo bay.

“I wish I could do more,” Lando told her. 

“You need to stay on the outside,” Rey insisted. “The General was very firm about that. We need you here to survey what we can’t.”

“And as long as Cloud City is standing and I’m here you can assure Leia she will have just that,” he said as the guards finished their loading. “With any luck soon you’ll just be visiting to take in our fine city because the Order will be dust.”

“That would be nice,” Rey smiled when he did. She genuinely liked Lando Calrissian, he had an ease about him and a respect for the Falcon that made her trust him. “I’d like to actually see the city someday instead of just passing through.”

“You’ll be welcome,” Lando assured her. “Leia mentioned you’d be staying the night to meet with some companions?”

“If we’re still welcome,” Rey replied as she tried to tamp down the excitement that bubbled through her veins at the thought of seeing Finn and Poe after almost three weeks of radio silence. They’d only get about twelve hours together, enough to rest and exchange information before they went their separate ways once more and she intended to enjoy every minute of it. 

“Any friends of the Resistance are welcome,” Lando told her. “She also led me to believe that you’d only require one set of rooms?”

“Yes,” Rey responded and was grateful that Lando didn’t say anything at the rush of heat to her face. He just smiled and gestured inside.

“Let me escort you, I’ll have them brought up when they arrive.”

“I’d love that,” Rey responded as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and followed him inside and down hallways and corridors only stopping to pause when someone wanted Lando’s attention.

“My apologies for the delay,” Lando said as they finally stopped outside of an elaborate set of golden doors.

“It’s no trouble,” Rey reassured him. “It’s what happens when you’re in charge.”

“Or a Jedi in training I would presume,” Lando remarked and she nodded as he pushed the doors open and allowed her to step inside when the lights came on. Rey had expected rooms much like the ones they all shared on base, small but useful, but the room she had just walked into were at least three times the size with as many rooms.

“This is…” she trailed off as she moved into the sitting room and took in the high ceilings, _three_ couches, viewing screens and attached kitchenette with food on the counter. “I’ve never seen anything like this. Has there been some sort of mistake?”

“I remember what it’s like during wartime,” Lando told her. “Being separated like you are from them and while I can’t do anything about that I can make your twelve hours together as comfortable as possible. Now you’ll find the kitchen has been fully stocked, bedroom is right through the door and the fresher is in there.”

“It’s lovely, Finn and Poe will love it too,” she told him. “Thank you for all of this.”

 “It’s no trouble, now I’ll get out of your hair and let you rest. I’ll be sure to send your partners when they get here. I’ll meet you all for breakfast in the morning before you have to leave,” Lando gave her another bow before he backed out of the room and left her.

She bent down and pulled her boots off before she wandered further into the space. She giggled at the feel of the carpet between her toes as she moved into the kitchen to grab a handful of berries to snack on before she walked through the door Lando had indicated would get her to the bedroom.

When the lights came up she had to bite her lip at the sheer size of the _bed_ in the center of the room. It was big enough to fit at least five of her and she had no idea what the three of them would do with that much space. She also wondered as she dropped her bag onto one of the chairs in the sitting area if there would be a way to smuggle it back to base on the Falcon. She resigned herself to waiting for Finn and Poe before she could truly test out the mattress in favor of finishing her snack and making her way to the fresher.

It took precisely two seconds for the fresher to become her favorite room in their temporary quarters. Not only was it as large as the bedroom but it had a shower that could fit all three of them and the biggest bathtub she had ever seen. She barely hesitated before she stripped out of her clothes and made her way over to the shower to start it and rinse off the grime on her body so she could soak in the bathtub.

-

She felt refreshed as she stepped out of the shower after her rinse off and sighed at the feel of the soft towel as she wrapped it around her body. The ready availability of hot water was still a novelty to her after all of this time and she had every intention of enjoying the feel of it again. But first she decided to go an investigate the food that had been left once more and maybe find some things she could bring into the fresher with her while she enjoyed her bath and waited for her partners.

She did a final tug on the towel and decided to let her hair stay down as she wandered out of the fresher and through the bedroom and great room until she landed in the kitchen. She was just about to start her inspection of the food when she heard voices in the hall followed by the sound of the door opening and the sight of Finn and Poe standing in the doorway with BB-8 between them.

BB-8 gave a loudly affirmative beep as it rolled away from the two of them as they stepped inside the room and over to her. She smiled down at the droid and reached down to pat its domed head in response to the warm greeting she received.

“I’ve missed you too,” she assured them. “I think you have at least three places you can charge up in here. All of them on carpet.”

BB-8 responded with a joyful beep before rolling away to ‘inspect’ their quarters with a very suggestive twirl towards her. Rey laughed as she looked up from the droid and towards her two partners, grateful that they’d made it here in one piece and that she had them for twelve hours.

“What in Force’s name have you been teaching our droid Poe?” she asked as she watched them both strip out of their boots and put their packs down next to them.

“It’s not me! I can’t help it that they spend all their time around a bunch of pilots and an R2 unit that has no filter,” he responded as he finished setting his things down and moved to her when Finn did.

“I am completely unsurprised that you found the shower first,” Finn teased as he reached her and pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her. He tasted like day old caf and whatever rations he’d eaten earlier in the day and Rey was happy to explore it further as she opened her mouth to his tongue as it probed the seam of her lips.

“Just wait until you see it,” she nipped at his lips once more before she turned and tugged Poe to her and sealed their lips together to share the taste of Finn and herself with him. Poe groaned into her mouth as Finn pressed against her back and put his lips on her neck. She made sure Poe was as breathless as she felt when she was done with him.

“See I was going to say something about these great rooms,” Poe said. “But you are much better than these rooms.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Rey grinned as she forced herself away from Finn and grabbed the wine she had been looking at and the rest of the berries and moved back through the room and laughed at the matching pouts she got at the action. “Now, now, none of that,” she told them as she paused at the doorway to the bedroom and unwrapped the towel and let it fall from her body to the ground.

“I….”

“There’s a bathtub as big as the bed and I want you both in it with me after you rinse off in the truly ridiculous shower,” she told them. “Twelve hours boys and we are spending at least two of them in the bath. Bring any of that,” she gestured to the food. “That you want. But hurry. I’m going to need someone’s head between my thighs soon if you two are amenable.”

“No preference for who?” Finn asked even as he glanced at the food and plucked up some more fruit for them.

“Oh I’ll have you both before the end of the night,” she told them. “You two can figure out who gets me first.”

“I think you’ll find that we are very good at sharing,” Poe told her as he also grabbed a packet of food and another bottle of wine before he and Finn shared a heated look and turned it on her. She shivered and turned to walk back towards the fresher, confident that they were going to follow her and that she was about to spend the next twelve hours between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
